


We are the Spark (podfic)

by steamworkBlue (kylonaberrie)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Leadership, POV Poe Dameron, Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Team, Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/steamworkBlue
Summary: After what is left of the Resistance barely escapes the First Order and leaves Crait, Poe feels the need to rise to a role of leadership that means more to himself than to anyone else.Podfic oflouproof'sficWe are the Spark.





	We are the Spark (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We are the Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376967) by [louproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louproof/pseuds/louproof). 



> forgive my radiator lmao

Listen [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y_2n1R1Eiq5Nq-lhxdXZvhmlhCoZD7-E/view?usp=sharing) Run time is 11:57.


End file.
